Hotel Of Horrors
by HouseCity101
Summary: When a grown up Phineas Flynn and his friends goes to a mysterious hotel filed with creepy employees, he discovers a dark secret about the hotel. Now he must save his friends, stop the killers and reveal the dark secret to the world and save future guests. But will he survive and do it? Rated T for strong replaced language, violence and blood. Has Phineas X Isabella in it!
1. Chapter One: Prologue

**Hi! HouseCity101 and I'm giving you a special Phineas and Ferb horror fic that will shock you, but it will be okay if you don't want to read it! Its called Hotel Of Killers! So this will be the prologue before the story, so good luck reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb! OCs belong to me! However, only OCs will be in this chapter!**

**Enjoy :D!**

* * *

Somewhere in an dark building in an unknown location, a man was running from someone inside the building on the hallways. The man kept running as fast as he could until he tripped, got back up and continued running. Creepy voices where coming after him.

_Come back, sir...come back..._

"NO!" The man screamed as he kept running from voices.

_There's no way to be scared sir...we understand...what's going on..._

"Stay away from me, you rastards!"

The man kept running, until he founded a door and he went inside. One he went inside, he founded another hallway with an elevator there. Once the man kept running to the elevator, arms with knives and axes burst out of the doors as the man tried to avoid them. The voices where coming from the doors.

_You can't escape, sir...you cannot ESCAPE!_

"Yes I can! Shut the bell up!"

As the man finally got in the elevator, he hit the first floor button and went down, leaving the voices in the doors to scream in agony!

_DON'T LEAVE US!_

As the man was trying to stay calm and breathing heavily, he heard a metal voice outside the elevator. And to his horror...a hand...burst on the elevator floor with an knife as other arms with knives, axes and forks burst out of the floor as well! The man screamed to his horror and tried to kick them until he reached the first floor and he got out of the elevators, leaving the arms inside.

When the man stopped at the lobby, he saw that all of the lights where haft off and to his horror, he saw that bloody bodies where hanged on the wall with bloody words on the walls that said, _YOU CANNOT ESCAPE!_. Those words haunted the man as he heard a female voice calling him.

"Where are you going...sir?"

The man looked to see a female woman in a pink bellhop outfit and hat. She had long blonde hair and had a bloody knife with her. She had blood all over her and had a psychotic smile one her face and hiding something behind her back. Along with her was a scared old man who happens to be a front desk man.

"You! W-What are you doing here!?" The man screamed.

"You see, sir. Me and Mr Arthur here just wanted to return your wife to you! Until now!" The lady said.

As the female bellhop showed the mad something behind her back, he shook in to his horror to see the head of a woman, who's head was chopped of and blood was all over her head and hair. Her eyes where pure while as she was dead and blood was dripping from her neck.

"T-T-That's my wife!" The man shook. "Why d-did you kill my wife!?"

"Its because that's how we do to our guests, sir! You see, by midnight, all of the killers will appear and kill every last one of you! And you're the last guest we need to kill, after me and the others kill you're wife! And now it time for you to die! Bellhops! Tie him up!"

Then, two male bellhops appear and tied the man up to a hotel cart with a robe and tied up his arms and legs until he was finished. When the bellhops where done they ran away as the female bellhop gave the old man her bloody knife.

"Alright! You! Finish him and we will be done with the guests!" the lady shouted.

"But, I can't! I don't want to do this! Its too deadly! Just please let him go so we can end this!" The old man begged.

But instead of an answer, the old man's face was slapped really hard by the woman and her angry psychotic face as he fell on the floor and the lady started to kick him with her pink high heels and then stopped.

"Shut the bell up, you son of a witch!" The lady cursed at him. "Are you freakin' crazy!? If we let the man go, then he will tell everyone about our secret and that secret will not be revealed TO THE WORLD! So kill this ducking man or I'll shoot your balls out with my pink gun! Got it!?"

"Yes! Yes I do!" The old man responded in pain.

"Good! NOW DO IT OR YOUR I'LL SHOOT YOUR DUCKING BALLS OUT!" The lady screamed at him as the man go up, hold the female bellhop's knife and went straight to the man.

"No! Please! Don't do it please! Don't let them do this to you! You can't!" The man begged.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have to do it or they'll kill me. I am very sorry what they have done to you're wife. So now...see you in your next stay sir. Good bye." The man said.

"NOOOOO-" The man screamed in horror as the old man sadly stabbed him in the knife as he was dead.

The female bellhop laughed psychotically as this as the man had blood spewing out of his body and his eyes turned to blank. The bellhop jumped out of midair while the old man was running away from her and the bellhop did a perfect slash to hid head as blood was spewing out of the body. As the head was falling to the floor, the female bellhop did a perfect catch, looked at the dead face and laughed psychotically really loud. She carried the man's head by his hair and walked to the old man.

"Nice work, old rastard!" The lady said. "Now lets go to our master! Our master awaits us!"

As the two lave, the old man sadly looked at the man's dead body and sighed sadly and walked away to the top floor.

At the top floor, there was a whole room as a giant circle, filled with circled shelves with skulls on it, the whole room was green and there was a giant throne with two candle skulls on the chair of the giant throne stairs. Sitting on the giant throne was a hooded man in a black robe and only his mouth and nose where seen except for his eyes.

Then an elevator door was opened as the lady and the old man walked in with the dead man's head.

"Master! We have completed the deed! And we have the man's head!" the lady said.

"Well done, Miss Gruesome. And what about you, Mr Arthur?" the hooded man said.

"Well, I stabbed the man's body before Gruesome chopped his head off." the old man explained.

"Very well, my subjects." the hooded man said. "Now, more guest will be coming by tomorrow, so get ready by tomorrow night. Understand?"

"Yes, master!" the lady said cheerfully while the old man said in fear.

"Good. Now leave." the hooded man said. Because tomorrow, the killing will continue, forever!"

The hooded man and the female bellhop laughed evilly, except for the old man, who sighed in sadness. The evil laughed echoed throughout the whole building and outside as the dark sky was filled with lightning.

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed the prologue If you don't like the killing parts, just skip to it that's all! And I'm not into the killing stuff because I love God very much and I hope this chapter didn't scare you that much! So good bye everyone :D!**


	2. Chapter Two: Welcome To The Hotel

**Hi! HouseCity101 here and I'm giving you the second chapter of Hotel Of Horrors! It was originally called Hotel Of Killers, but I decided that Hoter Of Horrors was much better! So in this chapter, Phineas and his friends will appear all grown up and they will visit the Hotel Of Horrors for the first time and will relax there for now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb! OCs belong to me! And there won't be any scary parts in this chapter until the end!**

**Enjoy :D!**

* * *

Hi. My name is Phineas Flynn and I live in Danville, USA and now… I'm 20 years old! My brother Ferb is my same age now and he's going to become an engineer and a scientist in collage while my friend, Isabella, has my age. She's a good friend of mines and other people say that Isabella and I could be together, but that's not possible. And finally, my sister Candace. She's now 25 years old and has already completed collage. Her boyfriend, Jeremy Johnson had engaged her and now she's his fiancé until there married until Friday at sunset! So in order to celebrate the wedding on Friday, Candace decided that if I, Ferb and Isabella could spend the night in a hotel until the wedding.

Yesterday, we said goodbye to all of our family and friends, packed our bags and drive off. We were having a good time while on the car, until we got bored and sleepy that night. So we stopped by Slushy Burger for dinner and went back to the road. We decided to stop at a parking lot for bed and it was all fine when Candace sleep next to Ferb and I slept with Isabella when she lay on my back while she was sleeping and I was a little too uncomfortable. When morning rise up, we continued driving to find a hotel until we founded something that we enjoyed but it was actually a death place there. And here's how we ended staying up all night, trying to survive…in the death place…

(End Narration)

* * *

It was morning already and Phineas and the others were still driving to find a hotel before the wedding starts tomorrow. They were looking for a place to stay and they were getting hungry. Candace was driving, Ferb was reading a history book, Isabella was sleeping and Phineas was looking at the road moving on while the car was moving.

"Candace? Are we there yet?" Phineas questioned.

"Sorry Phineas, but where not there yet. We just have to keep looking." Candace said with concern.

Isabella then woke up and sees Phineas looking for a hotel. Isabella smiled at him drowsily. Isabella had a crush on Phineas ever since and tries to let him notice her feelings, but Phineas remains foolishly clueless. However, Phineas may return his feelings to Isabella one day. Isabella went up to Phineas sleepy and lay down on his lap. Phineas sees her and smiled at her.

"Isabella, are you tired?" Phineas said.

"No Phineas. I'm not tired." Isabella yawned.

"Well, I guess you should get back to sleep. Okay?"

"Alright."

"What about you, Ferb?" Candace said while driving. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Ferb answered while reading his book.

"Okay then." Candace said.

Phineas looked at something odd outside while the car was moving. In the path, he saw some trees splattered with some red liquid and some skulls that are laying on the dead grass. Phineas had never seen this before. He must be dreaming, but he wasn't.

"Uh, Candace." Phineas said.

"Yeah, Phin?" Candace said.

"Haven't you noticed the-"

Phineas was interrupted as he and the others looked to see a tall building on the hill. It was also connected by other buildings and there was a sign on the tall building that said _Hotel Of Horrors_ on it.

"Hey! It's a hotel!" Candace said.

"Finally!" Isabella said.

Phineas looked at the sign on the building.

"I don't know, guys." Phineas said. "This place looks creepy to me."

"It'll okay, Phineas!" Candace said as she went to him and hugged him. "Will be fine as long as we won't be late for my wedding with Jeremy! I even packed up my wedding dress for the wedding!"

"Well…okay!" Phineas said. "I guess it's okay to me!"

"Then it's settled! Let's go then!" Candace said.

"Candace, you have the hotel money, right?" Isabella said.

Candace checked her purse and big money was in her wallet.

"Of course I do!" Candace said. "Okay, get our bags and go!"

As the gang got there bags and went outside, Phineas turned to see the back area where the red liquid stained trees and skulls are there, shrugged and went back to the gang.

* * *

When the gang went inside the hotel, they were amazed by the style in the hotel. Green walls with golden designs were on it, the red carpets filled all of the lobby floors and everything else was amazing.

"Wow. I never seen a hotel like this!" Candace said.

"It's amazing!" Isabella squealed.

"It's nice." Ferb said.

Phineas looked around the lobby entrance to see some workers cleaning off some mysterious red liquid. He saw that the red liquid had writing that said _YOU CANNOT ESCAPE!_ , while the workers were cleaning it off. Phineas went back to his friends.

"Yeah. It's cool." Phineas said with a smile.

"Could I help you folks with something?"

The gang turned to see a young woman smiling at them she wore a pink bellhop outfit, that resembles a dress. She had pink tights under it with pink high heel shoes, a pink bellhop hat, long blonde hair, pink gloves and wears red lipstick. The lady was smiling psychotic, like she was crazy as the gang looked at her nervously.

"Uh yeah! We like to have a room please." Candace said.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm the bellhop! My name is Miss Gruesome!" the lady said. "And who are you guests?"

"Well, I'm Phineas Flynn and this is my brother, Ferb, my sister, Candace and my friend, Isabella!" Phineas introduced.

"Well Phineas, if you and your friends would like a room, why don't you go to our front guest man!" Miss Gruesome said.

"Um Miss Gruesome, do you have a first name and why is your last name named Gruesome?" Isabella questioned.

"Well you see Isabella, my parents didn't know what to name me, so they called me "Miss" and Gruesome is our last name because our ancestors had a long line of people that had our last name!" Miss Gruesome explained.

"So you're name "Miss?" Is in like Missy?" Isabella said.

"It's…Misss!" Miss Gruesome said in her smiling teeth and sounded angry. "Not-Missy! Got it!?"

"Okaay." Isabella said as she walked away from her, creeped out.

"Well that was creepy." Isabella said.

"I'll say." Phineas said.

"Look, if anyone does that to me like that, it would be very creepy." Candace said.

Whey they walked away from her, Miss Gruesome growled angrily while her eye was twitching. The gang then walked to the front desk where they see a young old man smiling at them. You know old guys who look like young men? Well that's what he looks like. The old man wore a blue shirt and brown pants with a black belt, black shoes, a brown opened jacket and has reading glasses on his forehead. He also had gray hair.

"Hello! May I help you?" The old man said cheerfully.

"Yes please! We would like a room for all of us!" Candace said.

"Wonderful! We have the new Summer Suite for you four! It only has two beds, but they also have a kitchen, bathrooms, living room and the most wonderful bedrooms you will all enjoy!" The old man said.

"That's perfect!" Candace said. "Which is good because I have a wedding tomorrow with my fiancé, Jeremy Johnson and we would like a wakeup call, please!"

"What time?"

"6:30!"

"Alright then! I will set it up for you."

"Good! Which is great because we thought that lady over there as a front desk woman!"

"Who, Miss Gruesome? Oh she's an okay woman, but sometimes she gets too crazy all of a sudden."

"Wait. What are you talking about?" Phineas said.

The old man looked to see Miss Gruesome, staring at him with an angry look on her face. The old man smiled at the gang.

"Oh it's nothing! Nothing!"

"Okay then!" Phineas smiled. "What do they call you, sir?"

"My name is Mr. John Arthur! But you can call me Mr. Arthur!"

"Okay, Mr. Arthur! How much is the Summer Suite?" Candace said.

"You don't need to buy it! It's free because it's the first day of the suite, so you don't need to pay for it!" Mr. Arthur said.

"Sweet!" Phineas cheered.

"Let me give you the key to the suite." Mr Arthur said.

Once Mr. Arthur gave the key to them, Miss Gruesome came up with two bellhops along with a hotel cart.

"These two bellhops will help you out!" Miss Gruesome said. "Bellhops! Let us take these bags to the Summer Suite!"

As the bellhops and the gang went to the elevator, Miss Gruesome stopped.

"Are you coming, Miss Gruesome?" Phineas questioned.

Miss Gruesome smiled at them. "I'm just going to talk with Mr. Arthur! You and the others wait for me!"

"Okay!" Phineas smiled.

When the gang went to the top floor, Miss Gruesome's smile faded into a crazy mad face as she used her strong grip to Mr. Arthur's shirt and made a mean glare aiming at his face.

"What the bell were you thinking!?" Miss Gruesome yelled.

"I was just telling them that you get all crazy all of a sudden." Mr. Arthur said fearfully.

"Get all crazy all of a sudden! I DON'T THINK SO, JACKBASS!" Miss Gruesome said in a sing-song voice then went back being angry again. "You almost spilled the beans and we DON'T want to spill the beans, idiot!"

"But I'm sorry!"

"Remember the plan, Mr. Arthur?" Miss Gruesome said calmly.

"Yes."

"And that our master told us that we will start at midnight, right?"

"Of course! So-"

"So what? SO WHAT!? Where trying not to tell the secret to our guests, you ducking idiot! And if you ever tell one of our guests the secret, YOU'RE DEAD! GOT IT!?"

"Y-Y-Yes, Miss Gruesome!"

"Good! Now excuse me, I have some guests to take care of!"

Miss Gruesome went to the elevator and looked angry at Mr. Arthur one last time.

"Don't tell them the secret!" Miss Gruesome yelled as the elevator door closed and she went to the next floor and Mr. Arthur sighed in relief.

* * *

In the top floor, the two bellhops showed the gang there luxurious suite. They were in amazement of the whole room. The bathroom, living room, kitchen and bedrooms where all perfect. Miss Gruesome then came in, smiling wildly at them.

"Hello, guests! What do you guys think?" Miss Gruesome said.

"It's amazing! I have never seen a suite like this before!" Candace said.

"It looks romantic!" Isabella said, trying to give Phineas' attention.

"But it's really cool!" Phineas said as Isabella face palmed in disappointment.

"It's nice." Ferb said.

"Wonderful! If you guys need anything, just call room service!" Miss Gruesome said.

"We would love some breakfast!" Isabella said.

"Well that was quick!" Miss Gruesome cheered. "If you guys want breakfast now, then come to the dining area! Enjoy you stay!"

"Okay!" the gang said as Miss Gruesome and the bellhops closed the door.

"This is going to be the best vacation ever!" Phineas said.

When outside the suite, Miss Gruesome's face faded into an evil smiling face.

"Enjoy your stay, folks! For now!" Miss Gruesome said as she did an evil laugh to the elevator.

* * *

**And that was it! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Hotel Of Horrors!** **The next chapter might be for the rest of the week or in September, because summer's ending and school's coming! But don't worry! Summer's not over yet! Good bye everyone :D!**


End file.
